


tantrum

by painted_pictures



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Swearing, ciara’s an asshole, except most of the swearing is from geoff actually, im sorry for being incapable of writing anything above 600 words, lowercase aesthetic, quite a bit of swearing seeing as how its awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: awsten wouldn’t stop talking about her.





	tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> okay but like,, platonic geoff and awsten  
> i love them together but we need more friendly cuddles and hugs on this goddamn website

awsten wouldn’t stop talking about her.

he wrote songs dedicated to her, gushed about her when he couldn’t sleep, drifted into space thinking about her. and honestly? geoff was tired of it. ciara seemed like a great person from what awsten had said, but not so great that he’d want to hear about her every three hours of each day. he didn’t complain, though. awsten was happy talking about ciara, and he didn’t want to ruin that. he wasn’t fucking cruel.

 

——

 

awsten came back one night, eyes tinted pink as if he’d been crying. a few days ago, he’d left for california to see ciara. he was back early.

“what happened?” geoff asked, looking up from the book he’d been reading and trying not to fall asleep. otto was already in bed, because he actually had somewhat of a sleeping schedule.

awsten sniffed and sat down next to geoff. “c-ciara fucking cheated, that bastard.”

geoff closed his book and hugged the blue-haired man. “fuck her, then. you don’t need an asshole like her.”

awsten smiled slightly at that. “i’m sorry.” he mumbled into geoff’s shoulder.

“for what?”

“everything.”

“it’s not your fault.”

awsten broke away and sighed, staring at the floor. “feels like it.”

geoff was silent at first. he just wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders.

“it’ll be okay.” he whispered.

they stayed like that for a moment, before awsten stood and started towards the bedroom. he didn’t say anything, and geoff didn’t ask.

 

the next morning, otto shook geoff awake, confused as to why awsten was back so early and why geoff was asleep in a chair. geoff walked sleepily to the bedroom and looked inside. awsten’s sleeping form was hunched over the desk in the corner, a pencil resting in his open hand. a sheet of paper was lying on the floor by awsten’s feet. geoff picked it up and read:

 

**to a certain named mister that tried to move on my missus**

**try to come around again, you’ll catch some swings and no misses**

**and to the rest, i’ll keep them nameless-**

**nah, fuck it, here we go:**

**it’s richard and clayton and john, shit will, yeah, y’all made it**

**and if i see you in person, i’m taking teeth**

**trust, you’ve earned this!**

 

geoff smiled to himself before placing the paper back where it was and leaving to go make breakfast, because _yes he can cook great fucking pancakes, shut up awsten._

 

he also may have to explain to otto what the fuck was going on, but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> thats gAy  
> platonic gay-


End file.
